


Sweet Nothings and Just Not Thing

by VeviiDe_arTwo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeviiDe_arTwo/pseuds/VeviiDe_arTwo
Summary: "What is it to you? I last saw him at 1 AM. It's been 10 hours!"The rest of the members whined, throwing expressed dissatisfaction to the unbothered couple who beamed at each other.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Sweet Nothings and Just Not Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just Super Junior's camaraderie. This is nothing. Don't mind me here...

Pleasure surges in all Hyukjae's insides as Yesung's tongue pushes farther in his mouth, exploring it's taste while constantly leaving small bites in his lips and tongue.

The older chuckled when he realized his boyfriend haven't moved a single bit, aside from the small gasp he released as soon as Yesung dived into his mouth the moment he saw him.

"Hey, how are you? Hmm?" He breathed as he leave a small space between them resting his forehead on the younger's.

Hyukjae opened his eyes and smiled. "That's what I'm talking about when I told you to greet me properly first before complaining you're late again because of me." He pecked his Hyung's lips and hugged him, snuggling closer to kissed his neck too.

"Well, you're living with Kyu now and set your schedule the same as his, I really don't have to worry now. So, how are you?"

"Not any better than now. I missed--"

"Excuse me, lovebirds. You're blocking the doorway." Leeteuk interrupted them, peeking in the small gap of the door and opened it farther when they moved to the side of the practice room.

Their other members following their leader in line like ducklings following their hen while giving both of them a squinted eyes.

"Hyung, you got home late last night, or is it early morning? Why would you miss Yesung-hyung?" Kyuhyun, who were last in line, questioned him.

"What is it to you? I last saw him at 1 AM. It's been 10 hours!"

The rest of the members whined, throwing expressed dissatisfaction to the unbothered couple who beamed at each other.

"Get a room, you two! As if you didn't get any last night. But later, we still have a practice." Their leader shushed everyone and asked Shindong to lead the warm-up.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more. Why is it too hard to put thoughts into words...


End file.
